


Yearning For The Imperishable State

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [44]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 恋慕不朽的状态Pairing: All贝，比鲁贝，维贝，卡贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 比鲁斯大人该睡觉了，比鲁斯大人难以入睡。作为诱使破坏神失眠之人，贝吉塔必须承担起责任……Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Beerus/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 4





	Yearning For The Imperishable State

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠多个系列共有的宇宙观。

起初只是用鼻子在嗅。嗅他的后颈与肩头。

这是开始试探的表现，表示确实感兴趣。上万年来，比鲁斯大人不曾表露过这样的兴味，而破坏神必须如此。毁灭的力量蕴集在他的指尖，他要保持他的天真无性。不可长有不能纾解的欲求，在这方面，贝吉塔的认知向来深刻，与我们天使一致。  
事情发生了，他一定会选择奉献和服侍。  
嗅探结束了。从我隐身的角度，能看到比鲁斯大人抬起的双眸。他的眼神非常可怖，扯高的嘴角露出尖牙，仿佛我是个具备威胁的陌生之物。  
他知道我在这，贝吉塔看不到我，而他是一定能的。他狺狺低吠着，完全被属于“猫”的那一部分攫获了，即使是我，也被他视为迫近的威胁。  
舌头伸出来了，最先舔舐的是贝吉塔的脸。  
原本跪伏在地的赛亚人震抖了一下，从原本的地方闪躲开了。“比鲁斯大人！”他惊叫着，动作有些迟滞笨拙，不得他平时一半的灵巧。  
他酸软的腰腿拖累了他遁逃的速度。  
这是他的错，是他自找。诱导破坏神陷入发情状态的人是他，不是我。可这件事，我想，是一定会发生的。这是循环催动，是宇宙的因果。  
比鲁斯大人扑了上去，爪子陷入了贝吉塔的肩膀，他的长尾在左右快速扫动，表达他激切的欲望。  
他按着赛亚人，继续舔他。舔他的脸庞和眼角，舔他的耳后与颈皮。属于猫科的舌头非常粗糙，有许多肉刺。当比鲁斯大人用爪子撕开贝吉塔的战斗服，舌头刮擦起他的乳尖时，不出意外，我听到了尖叫声。  
是痛苦里带着甜味的娇声。  
宛如针刺的刺激让早已湿透的人一下就勃起了，贝吉塔的腿间之物紧绷发硬，在紧身衣上暴露出恬不知耻的轮廓外形。  
具备理性的头脑、完全熟透的身体、有所牵挂的灵魂，是时间为比鲁斯大人烹制完成的一道美味。

在来到这间寝室之前，我知道贝吉塔已经做过了。  
同地球的孙悟空，也是名为卡卡罗特的，他的赛亚人同类。  
在这个神的星球修炼的同时，两个同类之间发生了不可言说的事。不知道从什么时候开始，在挥汗如雨的白天过后，辛苦修炼之余，他们会睡在一起。  
我去替比鲁斯大人召唤他之前，是正在做着的。穿过无法阻碍天使的墙壁，很轻易能够看到纠缠在孙悟空腰间的，属于另一个赛亚遗族的双腿。  
那不是少女圆润纤弱的腿，是属于战士的，肌肉的形状完美而强悍，蕴含着杀戮的力量。然而此时它们只是交错着绞缠在一副结实的腰肌上。  
“卡卡罗特！”他喘息着，尖叫着。很好的声音，单单是听到这声音我就能猜出，孙悟空的东西正在他那流着蜜的体内如何翻搅暴动了。  
他们很熟悉彼此的身体，无论是拳头，还是交合的用具。受我们额外照拂战士们正在彼此取悦，我看得到贝吉塔的脚趾蜷曲，震动起伏的手臂环住了孙悟空的脖颈。  
狭间中弥漫着野兽发情的甜麝味。  
我该预料到的，或者预言鱼应该做过类似的梦，指向这不祥之兆。然而这一切都没有发生，就好像这不是什么非常的变化而是宇宙生物之间自然而然飘荡的命运罢了。  
他们是这个种族最后的纯血的遗民。往往会有这样的事，为了种族的存续，他们会交配，甚至雄性也会进化出生育的可能。事实上这些也没有发生，他们只是在破坏神域偷情，尽情交合，用体液湿润对方全身。  
完全是出于激情的需要，为了疲惫的身心能得舒适，他们与白天打到你死我活的对象性交。赛亚人的心性让他们视死如归，从不想象将来。  
比鲁斯大人将要入睡，我来召唤两个赛亚仆人收拾床铺。晚些时间，贝吉塔从房间里走出来，回应了我的召唤。  
他的倦意很浓，满身都是那种湿润的甜味。他看着我，表情有一丝尴尬，双颊却浮着异样的薄红。我知道他从里到外都是湿的，孙悟空的味道与他自己的，遍涂在他的肉体上。他看向我的眼神尴尬，微翘的嘴角却出卖了他。与孙君做这件事，实质是让他觉得幸福的。  
“维斯先生，很抱歉……我们已经睡着了。”  
他不擅长说谎。孙悟空确实睡着了他完全没有。他在孙悟空睡着后还黏在他的身上，摸过他的脸，并且偷看他的睡相。孙悟空有一副……过分天真的睡相。非凡的英雄往往确实是这样。  
“辛苦了这么久，适当的休息是必须的呢，贝吉塔君。”我看着他，无法将我的忧疑告诉他。他身上的甜味太浓了，不光是孙悟空吧，连神都可能被迷惑了。  
我们默默地在神的领域飞行。永恒境界的风吹拂来，野兽们甜蜜的情欲气息污浊了完全纯净的空气。  
“一直以来承蒙照顾了。”他忽然说。  
突如其来的示好让我诧异。人类总是能让天使诧异。  
“为什么突然道谢呢，贝吉塔？”我问他。  
“看着我比我想象还要久吧？”他向我转过头。眼睛也是湿漉漉的，情绪很好，发情期的激素反应，抑或全是真情？我能预见他的未来，可我看不穿他的此时现在。  
我不知道他为什么冲我微笑。  
“哦呀，也不必说这么客气的话。”我说。  
“我在你们面前是没有什么秘密的，但是请不要告诉卡卡罗特。”他说。

……这是没有什么悬念的事情，猫咪总是被……诱导发情。比鲁斯大人失去理智的速度比我想象得还要快，赛亚人的标记浓度太高了。  
贝吉塔的反抗微不足道。被舔过之后，他就顺从了。破坏神的厮磨与舔咬十分热情，说是撒娇讨好也不过分。贝吉塔确实能够分辨出这与强求的差异所在。  
他毕竟与孙悟空不同，他知道利害，也会选择趋利避害。比鲁斯大人对他更为青睐，近期以来，更多选择亲自教授他神的技艺。  
他有可能是这样理解，破坏神无非是在向自己的门徒索取报偿……如果这样，对于选择了他的比鲁斯大人来说，实在有点悲哀。因为实际可能有更深刻的理由，对于神明与天使来说，我们与人类的相识与相处宛如做梦一样。  
是很短暂的。  
像如飞溅的海上泡沫，我们能共有的只有现在。  
赛亚人最后的一个王子，贝吉塔四世，在恩准破坏他星星的那个恶神身下，伏低肩膀，压低腰肢，巧妙地抬高了他的屁股。甜腻的性的香气燃烧了空气。  
他很驯顺，忍耐着接纳了比鲁斯大人。巨型猫科的阴茎遍布倒刺，它们在刮擦中，快速清除掉里面本来的东西。  
那些是属于卡卡罗特的，神要破坏掉它们，然后注入自己的精华。

不习惯的时候可能很痛。因为我听见贝吉塔的呻吟，听得出来是疼的。他是肉体凡胎。剔除出来的东西滴落在床榻上，沾染了刚换上去的新床单，有血丝混杂在白浊里，即使强悍如赛亚人，内里也是一派脆弱柔软。  
他没有向比鲁斯大人讨饶，他的吟叫中从来都没有哀告。而且渐渐的，那些呻吟变得高亢和兴奋，毫无疑问，他已经掌握了捕捉快意的根本。  
比鲁斯大人张口咬住了他的后颈，刺戮的动作加快了，被使用的人浑身颤抖，从喉咙深处挤榨出不能自控的“咯咯”声。  
他的眼目半阖，也许是快要昏厥过去了。是这时候，我飘向他，抚摸他的脸颊。  
像他抚摸孙悟空时的那样……  
比鲁斯大人不能阻止我，他已完全深陷在贝吉塔里面。他不会理会我，他已是一个快要溺水而亡的状态了，我在与不在，有无僭越，他都顾我不得了。  
“对不起，一直以来都没有照顾过你……我能做的只有看你的命运行走和发生下去。”我说。  
这是自在极意之人，在破碎虚空之中吐露的真言。任何凡人都不可能知晓和听见。  
这是我说给自己这样的天使的，毫无意义的惭言。  
贝吉塔的眼睛豁然瞪开，看向我所在的虚空。完全是毫无先兆的，那双漆黑的眼睛以异常清醒的样子瞪大了。我能看见瞳仁内里纵深处，惟有神祗才能探知的，金色的光点。  
那目光是清明的。他的内心安静而幸福。性的痛苦与欢愉，他的恩仇与命运，都没有再催动恩仇往复。  
他看着我，喘息着，并且微笑着，张翕唇齿，无声地告诉。  
“谢谢。”他用他的双眼看到了一个无为的我，并且坦然地，对我说着。

END.


End file.
